Artemis Sharpe
Sample-498e540d95726aa60eb9d648aafa216d.jpg "Smile big for the lense!" Full name Artemis Sharpe Pronunciation Ar-Tuh-Miss Name Origin Hellenic goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women; she often was depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrow Titles Ice shot Sharpe Shooter Phantom Bullet tumblr_ndap20m2pX1s83r1qo1_500.gif Appearance e0180ac136f024d1cd4a9eb0a28a97ce.jpg 8d95c698d44d16e882a4ce78f7f87726.png 69281ecc7507a5dcacd15153ec15b9a1.jpg sample-e595701dd6d55f38b297b9b105d6833e.jpg 'Symbol' Marine__s_Flag_by_zerocustom1989.png Zodiac Sagittarius Zodiac sign sagittarius by yuhon-d3ap5fb.jpg Sagittarius Strength: - Optimistic -Good humored -Straightforward -Intellectual Sagittarius Weakness: -Hurtful -Careless -Emotionless -Irresponsible Personal Characteristics Birth Date: Nov 23 Birth Place: New Yokohama Reputation: Artemis is known as the intelligent obedient daughter of a marine sniper, Jeremy Sharpe and his stay at home wife Miko Sharpe. She does not make waves and is in the academy to become a lawyer of the navy or JAG as they're known for. Of course that is how her parents see her but when those who truly know her see a sniper rifle in her hands, watch out...her last name is Sharpe for good reason. She no longer stays obedient when away from her father and has made the reputation as an incredible sniper just like her father as well as a marksmen in other firearms. She is loud, outspoken and quick to shoot her target with no mercy in sight. tumblr_n8pgx45S1s1qc9zfzo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ndaysqf2YB1s83r1qo1_500.gif 'Fighting Style ' CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be wielded with said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break what ever limb may hit the ground as such.. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. Marine Scout Sniper A Marine Corps Scout Sniper is a Marine highly skilled in fieldcraft and marksmanship who delivers long range precision fire, on select targets, from concealed positions in support of combat operations. Establish concealed sniper/observation sites from which targets are analyzed, engaged, and information gathered. Use map and compass for day or night land navigation. Operate and maintain weapons and optical equipment employed by the Scout Sniper team. tumblr_malnuigV991rvcjm1o1_500.gif tumblr_neyat0VGty1rtfqu0o7_250.gif tumblr_ndm85xKleQ1s83r1qo2_500.gif latest.png Special attack: d48b8fd50789837f496d5efe3a5b878c.gif Signature attack: sword_art_online_shinon_oxide37_by_oxide37-d7a5wzo.gif 'Extrauniversal Information' Desired Voice Actor: Sawashiro, Miyuki (Voice of Shinon from SAO Gun gale) Inspiration: Shinon from SAO Gun Gale 0a25278aea8c6604a457df9060a676b2.jpg Physiology Artemis lived in america for a little while because her father is american but when the flood hit and they tried running away in marine ships they were almost tipped over and Artemis was close to being washed off the ship but her father saved her last second. She swallowed a lot of water but beside that she was okay! Or so she thought anyway but the truth was she gained Enhanced Conditioning Enchanced Condition The user is at peak physical and or/mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. sample-d9cefdb916f0922bcfef53f32deaf576.jpg SmackTalk ! Prefight : "Ugh...I'm hungry...." Post fight: "Boom headshot! One shot one kill bitches!" Biography 0020298df70bc288666b440c80227add.png sample-b15d4aeae0bd5de1cda5e89d0a39ba68.jpg Jeremy Sharpe met Miko Sharpe in japan on one of his tours in the marines. He instantly fell in love with her and her culture, marrying at a young age and finishing his time with the navy, staying permanently in Japan with his pregnant bride. There they had Artemis, a beautiful baby girl with black hair and brown eyes whom they adored dearly though always a jar head he was stern and strict as all hell with the girl, not caring how fragile she could be at times he wanted to take the weakness out of her since she was born with the unfortunate height and petite form as her mother. That didn't stop him and he worked that girl to the bone, she had to be the best in her studies and the best at physical activities the only problem was...she was smart but atheltic she was not. She suffered through that a lot and was mad fun of, other girls poked fun at her for being so skinny and flat chested, boys never paid her any mind and her father felt more like a drill sargeant than a dad. Then in middle school while on break, the family went to America to visit her fathers family when the flood was destined to hit and thanks to the connections they had with the navy were able to board the ships to safety to Japan. As stated before, she was almost washed away but her father saved her and she swallowed the water....a week later, her hair turned blue as did her brown eyes but that seemed to have been it and their folks just brushed it off as the girl trying to be unique...her father did not approve. Unbeknown to her folks she suddenly grew stronger, faster and more durable with physical activities, no longer was she weak and frail but she could do things! Lift things twice her size and run faster than the fastest kid on track!! With this new found strength came a new confidence and girls flocked to her finding her rather cool, boys wanted to be around her too but she paid them no mind...after all she realized around 7th grade she was more in to women and realized she was a lesbian another thing her parents don't know about her. Now in the navy academy, her father wanted her to be an attorney for the navy or JAG as theyre known but she scoffed at the idea of being placed in the background of other marines...she wanted to fight. She wanted to be a sniper like her father and without his knowing switched courses and went in to the field academy, learning the ways of malitiant combat. She is at the top of her class exceeding expectations....though sooner or later, her parents will find out. It is what it is though, she's found her true calling and no one will take it away from her. Category:RPC